Trivia Game Questions
2+3=5 QUANTITIES AND MEASUREMENTS 1 LITER = 1000 ML 1 Century to 1,200 Months THEMES [[Antique|'Antique']] * Egyptian, Zen, Medieval, Classic, Japanese Cultural * Thai, Korean, Easter, Victorian Cute * Balloon, Mushroom, Teddy Bear, Strawberry, Frog, Tomato, Cottage, Nerdy Fairytale * Cat, Princess, Heaven, Sweet, Snowman, Icy Flashy * Outlandish, Clownish, Caveman, Vampire, Angelic, Space, Ocean Harmonious * Wooden, Nature, Seaside, Tropical, Checkered, Wool, Tranquil, Kitchen Iconic * Super Boy, Intricate * Gypsy, Vintage, Princess, Icy, Noble, Roman Modern * Futuristic, Gift, Music, Travel, Fishing, Maid-Butler, Trash, Earth, Techno, Robot, Quirky * Mushroom, Outdoor, Kiddy, Balloon Rocker * Leopard, Gothic, Skeletal, Punk, Lyrical, Punk, Popstar Simple * Cottony, Farmer, Knitted, Zig Zag, Summer, Checkered, Pleated, Denim, Mars Sporty * Racer, Jumpsuit, Tennis, Kendo Uniform * Army, Fireman, Sailor, Nursing, Baker, School, Mayor FISHING January * Formosan Salmon February * Formosan Salmon March * Whale Sharks , lancetfish, Formosan Salmon April * Boeseman Rainbowfish (evenings of October, early sightings in April), Formosan Salmon May * Boeseman Rainbowfish, Formosan Salmon, California Yellowtail June * Boeseman Rainbowfish, Coelancath, Formosan Salmon, Monterey Spanish mackerel, Denison barb, Arapina Gigas, California Yellowtail * Not in June: Atlantic Bluefin Tuna, Southern Bluefin Tuna, John dory, Lancetfish, Clown Loach July *Boeseman Rainbowfish, California Yellowtail August * Boeseman Rainbowfish, Clown Loach, California Yellowtail September * Boeseman Rainbowfish, Lancetfish, California Yellowtail October *Boeseman Rainbowfish, California Yellowtail November * California Yellowtail December * California Yellowtail When the moon is out * Colossal squid Not seen at night * Dwarf Neon Rainbowfish Poisonous *Ballonfish, Bat Ray, Lionfish Dawn to Dusk *Banded Leporinus Once in Blue Moon / Extinct *Spinel Beloribitsa Zodiac In Order: * Aries-Taurus-Gemini-Cancer-Leo-Virgo-Scorpio-Sagittarius-Capricorn-Aquarius-Pisces * Rat-Ox-Tiger-Rabbit-Dragon-Snake-Horse-Goat-Monkey-Rooster-Dog-Pig Elemental Groups: * Wood: Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon * Water: Rat, Ox, Pig * Fire : Snake, Horse, Goat * Metal: Monkey, Rooster, Dog * Fire : Snake, Horse, Goat ' Elemental Etc *Fire: Aries, Leo, Sagittarius - hot, dry, ardent *Earth: Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn - heavy, cold, dry *Air: Gemini, Libra, Aquarius - light, hot, wet *Water: Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces - wet, soft, cold '''COMPATIBILITY GROUPS:' First Group: Rat, Dragon, Monkey Second Group: Ox, Snake, Rooster Third group: Tiger, Horse, Dog Fourth Group: Rabbit, Sheep, Pig Type: * Yin: Rooster, Rabbit, Pig, Snake, Ox, Sheep * Yang: Monkey, Tiger, Rat, Horse, Dragon, Dog Villager Related • Magic Mirrors are found in the Salon. • In Mojo's house you can find: Armchair, Fireplace, Plant, Piano, Portrait, Clock, Bed, Radio, Chandelier, Cupboard, • Mojo wears: Top Hat, Cane (Walking Stick), Suit, Bow Tie • Philip's Bandana is PURPLE. • Thomas's Hair is BROWN. • Maggie's eyes are BROWN • Tira's Bonet is MAROON • Calvin's the one who likes fishing the most Date Related • Valentine's day is February 14 • Halloween is October 31 Country Related Capitals • Malaysia's Capital is Kuala Lumpur • Brazil's Capital is Brasilia • Spain's Capital is Madrid • Germany's Capital is Berlin • Vietnam's Capital is Hanoi • Thailand's Capital is Bangkok • UK's Capital is London • USA's Capital is D.C. • Japan's Capital is Tokyo • Indonesia's Capital is Jakarta • Singapore's Capital is Singapore • China's Capital is Beijing • Philippines Capital is Manila Country Celebration Days • USA is July 4 • Philippines is June 12 • Russia is June 12 • China is October 6 • France is July 14 • Spain is Oct 12 Color Related Paint • Red + Blue = Purple • Red + Yellow = Orange • Yellow + Blue = Green • Blue + Green = Cyan Light • Red + Blue = Magenta • Green + Blue = Cyan Gems •Amethyst is purple •Emerald is Green •Citrine is yellow Other Human Teeth is made up of? A: Dentin What is the smallest ocean in the world? A: Arctic Ocean What is the most efficient in waking you up in the morning? A: Hot Chocolate; Banana How many Planets in our Solar System? A: 8 Closest planet to the Sun? A: Mercury Furthest planet from the Sun? A: Neptune What is the most common gas? A: Nitrogen How many colors are there in white light? A: 7 Which Food Doesn't Spoil Easily? (One of these should be a choice) A: Cornstarch; Sugar; Food that spoils easily: Saltwater How many teeth does a child have? A: 20 How many teeth does an adult have? A: 32 INSTRUMENTS Wind Instruments: A: Zurna, Piccolo, Oboe Keyboard Instrument: A: Bandoneon Classifications Cannot FLY: * Takahe Mammals: *Bats, Manatees, Sloths, Omnivores: * Humans, Raccoons, Ants, Hummingbirds, Ostrich, Carnivores: * Sundew, Pandas, Spiders, Bladderwort, Weasel *Rafflesia is not carnivorous Herbivores: * Horse, Rabbit, Cow, Deer, Sheep, Grasshopper, Iguana, Guinea Pig Category:Classifications